Those time after those days
by friendsforever0165
Summary: Takuto had disappear. What happen in the three years that past? Did Mitsuki find something she did to hold herself up? Why did she keep on holding onto Takuto? Questions are unanswer till now. takutoXmitsuki -different ending
1. Chapter 1

Okay....first full moon fanfiction. O.o. I wonder how it will turn out lol

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

plz review on this:

also this is from the manga mostly as well

Chapter 1

_Where's Meroko and Takuto? _Mitsuki ran off from the stage. Her eyes caught the eyes of the pink rabbit. Her eyes were red. The fan cheering was cut off from the silent. Everything slowly turn around. Bad news was something Mitsuki didn't want.

"Meroko!" Her eyes turn to face someone else. Izumi. "Izumi!" She ran to him. "Takuto?" Her voice was cracking from the fear of the news. Mitsuki turn back to Meroko. She shook her head. Tears slid down. Her hand reach for Eichi and Takuto's neckless. _It can't be. Why? Why did both of them die on me?!_

"Mi-ki...." Izumi started. The world begin to spin for Mitsuki. Words weren't heard as their mouths continue to move. Her transformation for Full Moon disappear soon enough.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki..." Takuto's voice rang. Mitsuki drop onto her knee's. Nothing was suppose to end this way.

"Ta...ku....to....."Slowly the cold darkness took her away from this frightening world.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Her vocal's should be fine." Wakaoji said. His voice was calm. Mitsuki open her eyes to see Meroko and Izumi next to her. Meroko's eye were much redder than the last time she saw her. Wakaoji was telling her grandmother what to do during the period of rest she must have.

"Grandma." Her voice creak out. The group look toward her.

"Mitsuki. Everything is fine. In three months you should be able to sing again. Just don't stress it out." Wakaoji warn her. Realizing who was missing she look into the shinigami's sad faces. No, not shinigami's. Angels.

"Where's Takuto?" Everything was silent. "Where is he?" Mitsuki ask again. She sat up. She wanted to know. She clench her lovers neckless.

"We are still looking." Meroko finally answer her. "Mitsuki. Just rest now."

"We're continuing the search the right now." Izumi follow after.

"We only know that The Death Master with The Boss are gone. They used to much of their powers." Mitsuki nodded. "What are you going to do now?" Meroko ask. She didn't want Mitsuki to be depress like how she was force to realize Eichi really died.

"I'm going to continue to sing." Mitsuki hoarse out. The words were below a whisper. "To shine on a stage. Like how I did yesterday." Mitsuki eyes closed. _To reach out to you Takuto....Eichi....I won't give up._

______________________________________________________________________________

A man with short hair open his eyes. He looked around. It was a hospital. But he didn't have any memory coming in at all. Only a bit from the 'dream' he had.

"Mr. Kira. Do you know where you are and who you are?" A doctor ask him. The man looked at him. Daze from a long sleep. "Mr. Kira?" He sigh. Getting up from the bed he yawn.

"Didn't I die?" He ask like it was normal to die and then come back to life.

"No. But it was close. You were in coma for quite some time now. Do you know your name?" The man looked at him. The memories slip away from him from that dream. Suddenly a girl cry his name.

"Kira Takuto." The man responded the name the girl cry out to him before the voice disappear from this mind.

______________________________________________________________________________

Three months later

Mitsuki stood up onto the stage. Now she can reenter the world of singing again.

doushite doushite suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru

She had change her stage name from Full Moon to Mitsuki. Even so they have the same meaning. The song continue as her fans cheer. Her hair sway as she lean down. Smiling she stood back up.

doushite kimi wo suki ni nattan darou  
kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

She finish the song with a big finish. "Thank you everone!" Mitsuki shouted. "Thank you for waiting for me in the past three months. You waited for me even when I'm being selfish." Cheering was heard. –it's okay– – you had an illness so we forgive you.– "I'm going to do my best to thank all of you. I have a new goal nw. Please help guide me to finish this goal." The curtains fall as she finish.

"Mitsuki. Wonderful job. Time to meet your fans." Masami said. Mitsuki nodded. Walking out to the lobby fans were lining up. Shouting her name and her original name as well. Suddenly reporters came over her.

"Mitsuki-chan. Why did you change your stage name from Full Moon to Mitsuki? What happen in the three months you were gone?" They asked. Mitsuki expected this from them. Always wanted to know every little thing.

"I was sick. And I change my name because I want people know who I am. Not just by my alias." Mitsuki answer truthfully. Her eyes look into the video camera and smiled. Without an other word she walk over to her fans. Signing everything that they want her to sign. Taking pictures as well.

"Mitsuki welcome back." A few of her fans said. Mitsuki smile and said a thank you. At first she was hesitant to come back but she want to sing again. To shine to everyone that was waiting for the key for the songs she lock away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Takuto. Do you remember anything else?" Takuto narrow his eyes. He hated these daily check ups. They were only to make sure his memory was okay.

"Yeah. But I think, I also remember the dream I had when I was in coma." Takuto said.

"That's natural.(idk I'm just guessing but in my story it's true)"

"Is that so?" Takuto sigh. Suddenly a song came on.

"This is from Full Moon Aka Mitsuki. She just came back from three months of absence." Takuto look up for that familiar name.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

_That song!_ Takuto got up. "This song is...."

"Mitsuki-chan. This song was debut as Full moon. I haven't seen her in a while." The doctor said. "She just return from an illness. Did you know her?"

"Before her debut that is. I haven't seen her in a while." Takuto lied. In his dreams(so he believes) he remembers her. Ever since the beginning. At first it was taht girl and the other girl. Soon he remember it was Meroko and the rest. But that girl remain unnamed. But she always smiled for him though. A strong girl, even with that illness. But even so, even now he can't remember what everything is.

"Ah. Must be luck to know someone famous."

"I guess. Anyways I got to go." Takuto turn around and walk from that room

______________________________________________________________________________

so how is it o.o....

Plz review this fanfiction,


	2. Chapter 2: the meeting with whom?

Thks for reviewing ^^...

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

plz review on this:

also this is from the manga mostly as well

Chapter 2

The meeting with whom?

Mitsuki sighs. Everything seems to be different now. With her new songs going to the top charts, many radio stations want her to sing live at their station. Looking around her eyes found Meroko. _Why can I still see them? _Mitsuki wondered. Knowing the answer herself she ignored it.

"Ne ne. Mitsuki. What's your schedule for this week? I want to go to a hot spring. The weather's been cold lately and I want to be warm." Meroko said. Her ears plop to the side. Her eyes sparkle. Misuki shook her head. "But...I'm so bored. I want to do something."

"Sorry Meroko. But this week I'm busy. Maybe next week. I should tell Masami that. What about Izumi-san?" Mitsuki asked the angel. Izumi shrugs. To him it didn't matter. Mitsuki smile and dial Masami's number.

______________________________________________________________________________

Takuto sat down on the beach. His eyes were looking out toward the ocean. The doctor told him that he was fine now. But to him nothing was fine. Something was missing. From his soul and heart. Even now he can't think of what. But he knows that it has something to do with that girl.

"Takuto-kun!" A girl shouted. Running down she sat next to him. Her eyes smiled at him. _This girl reminds me of her._ Takuto thought. "You always come here now? Do you want to talk about it?" Takuto shrugs. "Takuto. Come on. Sing for me. Like you use to." The girl stood up. "I'm trying out so I can be a great singer like Mitsuki-chan."

"Mitsuki?" The name keep ringing the bell for him but he can't remember why. "Can you tell me more about her Nana?" Takuto asks the girl. Nana nodded.

"Full Moon was her stage name till three months ago. She stopped singing during the three month period. Coming back as Mitsuki. I don't know why she changed her name. Mi means full and Tsuki means moon. Making Full Moon. Any way her recent songs like the others reach the top charts." Nana explains. "She lives near here too. I think she goes to the high school near the park."

"Is that so....?" Nothing was clicking.

"I'm going to try out and Mitsuki-chan is one of the judges." Nana sqee. Takuto narrow his eyes. "Can you come and cheer me on?"

"When is it?" Takuto asks. Nana bit her lip.

"This afternoon. If we don't get going now, I won't be able to get a lower number. So if someone sings better than I than I won't be able to try out and see Mitsuki-chan." Nana drag Takuto to the city. "Come on....." Takuto just follow along, trying to figure it out. It really bother him.

Mitsuki walks down the streets. She has two hours before she needed to be at the auditions. Looking at Meroko and Izumi in her bag, they seem to be bored.

"Ne Mistuki. What can we do? How about ice cream?" Meroko asks the girl. She pop out of her bag. "Come Mitsuki."

"Mi-ki. What do you want to do?" Izumi ask. Mitsuki sighs again. She didn't know what to do.

"Let's stop for lunch." Mitsuki said. "I haven't had anything since this morning and the auditions would be two hours or so." Meroko nodded. Mitsuki smile at the angels. Her eyes notice that they change their outfits. "You change...."

"Yeah. I wanted something so we match the names' angel. Not shinigami's. Ah. I want a hamburger."

"Meroko you can't eat." Izumi pointed out. Mitsuki laugh. That part was true. Mitsuki continues to walk down the street.

"Mitsuki!" Mitsuki turn to face someone she didn't know. Her eyes turn to look at the young girl. "Oh my god. Mitsuki-chan can you sign this." She gave her a board with a pen. Mitsuki nodded and sign her name. "My name is Nana Kira." Mitsuki flinched when she heard Kira. She looks up to take a closer look. The girl had red brown hair with light brown eyes. Nothing like Takuto.

"Nana. Where did you go?" A boy's voice was heard. Mitsuki turns to face him. _Takuto_. The name races through the angel's and Mitsuki's mind.

"Takuto." Mitsuki said. Her eyes widen. It can't be him right? No, it can't. The boy looks up to see Mitsuki. Suddenly things seem to be filling in the gab.

"Big brother look. It's Mitsuki-chan." Nana drag him to her. "Mitsuki-chan this is my big brother." Nana smile. Mitsuki notice how gentle Nana was. _She must really like her big brother._ Thought Mitsuki. Behind her Meroko drag Izumi away from the group.

"Izumi. Why is Takuto here? Wasn't he supposed to be a ghost?" Meroko almost yelled at him. Even she knew that both of them knew nothing of this. Thinking that he went with Eichi-kun.

"I don't know." Izumi just responded to Meroko which case her to be more angry for not getting a proper answer she wanted. "Even if it's him, I don't think he remember's the life as a shinigami." Meroko looks at the group. They were laughing. It seems true. Mitsuki didn't find this strange at all and the guy that was also name Takuto show no reaction to her.

"Are you trying out for the audition?" Mitsuki ask as she sat down with Nana and Takuto. Nana nodded. "That's great." Mitsuki smiled. Takuto took mental notes of her. Memories flash in his mind. This Mitsuki was mature. The Mitsuki he knew as childish still. But in the end, she grew up like how she is now. Her smile was the same, her 'pureness' was the same. And the gentleness in her song remains the same as well. But something was different. In the 'dreams' she smile more and more carefree. This Mitsuki was not like that. Takuto look at Nana. She was the best fit for the girl in 'his' memories.

______________________________________________________________________________

how was it o.o??? plz review

Idk how I should write Izumi's character. I want him to be a little different than from the manga. Since he now knows the truth. I had to play around with the character this time to get the reaction I needed from them. Also they may be more grown up o.o...(I hope that won't affect anything)

Preview:

– Route:L Takuto Kira had come back as a singer.– Mitsuki watch the tv. – It seems he will be singing with the pop star Mitsuki.– The reporter said.

"Takuto. Your alive....Why don't you remember me? Takuto." Mitsuki asked herself outloud.

"Mitsuki....He may not remember anything at all from the time we spent with him." Meroko said. Mitsuki nodded agreeing with her. That was true. He may have forgotten everything about them. But Mitsuki decided on one thing. She will try to make him love her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thks for reviewing ^^...

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

plz review on this:

also this is from the manga mostly as well

To clear things up ^^

About the eating thing: I forgot that they can eat...

Angels: In the last volume, Mitsuki call them angels since they watch over their souls. In the end they change from shingami's to angel's.(they only show them as angels in the last chapter I think)

Also, I forgot to tell you(I think) that I'm going to change the ending a little different. But don't worry in the end he will remember her and it will be happy

Chapter 3

"Okay Mitsuki-chan. Take five." The director said. Mitsuki nodded. Waving an okay she sat down and took a sip of water.

"What are we going to do Mitsuki? It seems we are going to do a concert with Takuto." Meroko said. Looking through her schedule without permission. Meroko continue on as Mitsuki sighed. She didn't know what was going on. In the past week every time she looked away Takuto keep on looking at her, trying to figure something out. In fact he was acting the same way she remember.

"I don't know." Mistuki reply. Tonight they had rehearsal tonight as well for the live concert. Mitsuki didn't know what to do. She had feelings for him, and she didn't know what to do. She wasn't the type of person to fight for someone's love. Even if they became 'friends' again, nothing was changing at all. She looked up to Meroko and Izumi. At least they were supporting her.

"Okay Mitsuki. Start from the top again." Mitsuki nodded.

doushite doushite suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru

ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta  
sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa o mitsuketa  
futari niteru no kana fuu  
kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta  
doushite konna ni suki nan daroukimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo  
ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo

The music ran in her ears. Remember the day Takuto was singing on the beach. The very same song. Looking at the group in the other side of the glass window and smile. The song continue as she sang with her heart.

"Mitsuki." Masami shouted through the window, forgetting that it was sound proof(in order to talk to them you have to use the speakers which are turn off during a recording). Looking around the room to see the recording was almost finish. Mitsuki sigh as she walk out. "Mitsuki. Look. The live concert is in a week and they made a poster for it." Mitsuki looked at the poster. It was a poster of Takuto and her. Both holding a mic .........

"Wait. When did you get a photo of us?" Mitsuki asked. She didn't remember doing a photo shoot. That was going to before the concert on the same day.

"We took secret shots. I made a bet with a few of them to see who gets the best shot." Masami smile at the success. "Where is Takuto? Today you're suppose to practice with the duet with him. Mitsuki looked away. She never look up to see Takuto again. Not in this state. She wanted to be stronger and show who she really want to be. She was finally able to stand on her own two feet before Takuto left. But during that time period after he left, she fell again.

"I don't know. Probably with Nana." Mitsuki said as she sat down and took a sip of water. Masami narrow her eyes. She found it weird to just to forgot one girl in his whole memory. Masami began to laugh to see some jealousy on Mitsuki to Nana. Keeping it a secret when Mitsuki ask what was funny.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Takuto-kun. Aren't you suppose to be at the recording for the live concert with Mitsuki-chan. I can't believe you get to sing with her." Nana smiled. "But are you sure you didn't meet her somewhere before? You seem to be great friends when you hang out." Nana said.

"I don't think I meet her somewhere else. I've been in coma. Remember that." Takuto said. _But....Aoi ask me to name his daughter. And I said Mitsuki....Could it be the same Mitsuki that they born? _Takuto wonder. Getting up he pick up his guitar and walk out. "I'm going right now. Putting on a cap, he looked on the chain that was dangling on the zipper of the guitar.

–How did you get this?"– Takuto remember asking him. He didn't remember but in the look in her eyes it was to someone precious. Nana walk with Takuto till they were out of the house.

"Lucky. I have school work." Takuto laugh. He was out of school but he had work. Waving his good bye he took the long way to his work. On the beach Mitsuki was staring out in the sky. Her eyes were daze. Suddenly she turn to empty space and was talking and laughing. Takuto cock his head to the side in confusion. She didn't seem to be the type of person to talk to herself. Just standing there, Mitsuki didn't take notice of him.

Kimi wo, suki ni natte

Dorekunai tatsu no kana?

Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de

Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni tada shizukani

Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku

HOLD ME TIGHT

Konna omoi nara dareka wo

Suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I LOVE U

Namida tomaranai

Konna ja Kimi no koto

Shirazuni ireba

Yokatta yo

HOLD ME TIGHT

Konna omoi nara dareka wo

Suki ni naru kimochi

Shiritaku Nakatta yo

I LOVE U

mune ni komiageru

fuyuzora ni sakebitai

ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo...

Mitsuki smile as she sang this. Takuto looked at Mitsuki as she swang around as if something was dragging her.

"Meroko. Stop. Meroko. Izumi stop him." Mitsuki shouted. All of the sudden she stop as she fell to the ground laughing. She was having fun and forgotten that she needed to be somewhere.

"Mitsuki!" Mitsuki turn to look who call her and blush to Takuto was there and seen what heppn. Getting up she ran over. "What were you doing?" Takuto ask. Mitsuki try to think of a good idea but failed.

"Um. I guess fooling around. I haven't had the time to do that since I debut again. Meroko and Izumi are my friends." Mitsuki smiled.

"I have a question. Are you Aoi Koga's daughter?" Mitsuki smile. Nodding. She started to hum. "Did I meet you before this?" Mitsuki turn to face him.

"That's for you to find out Takuto. If I tell you everthing, you won't believe what I tell you." Mitsuki explain. Just like that Mitsuki ran off. Behind her Takuto saw two key chains. One of a rabbit and a dog(that is Izumi b/c I think he has dog ears when he wore that hat)_

______________________________________________________________________________

How was it o.o? plz view me at least two reviews.

I forgot to tell you that the ending will be a little different (I think you could tell since Takuto met her at the end) Plz REVIEW

Preview:-----------

Mitsuki took a deep breath. Tonight was the concert. But for some reason, she didn't feel well. But deciding to indure it, she step forward towards the stage of her screaming fans.


	4. Chapter 4

Thks for reviewing ^^...

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

PLZ can I have more reviews -.-''' tell me what I should improve on as well(not the grammar b/c I know that already)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

plz review on this:

also this is from the manga mostly as well

right now, I'm just typing it as ideas pop in my head. Idk the ending yet. I know a general idea but it's going to be rough

Chapter 4

"Mitsuki!!!" Meroko shouted. Her pink hair was pull back. "Mitsuki." Meroko shouted again.

"Mi-ki." Izumi calmly said over the shouting Meroko. Shaking her, Izumi sigh. She was sleeping in and she can't do that today. "Mi-ki. You're going to be late today. You can't be late or Masami will be mad." Mitsuki open her eyes. The bright light made her close her eyes again. Sitting up, she blink a few times to be more awake. Looking at the time, she quickly got up and change. Running out, she said good morning her grandmother.

"Meroko. Izumi. Why didn't you wake me up?" Mitsuki ask.

"We did." Meroko scoff. "You didn't wake up." Running into the rehearsal room to see Takuto only.

"Eh. Good morning Takuto." Mitsuki smile. Looking at her watch to see she was bit early since she ran instead of walking. "How are you today?" Sitting next to him to see Nana wasn't here. Remembering that she had school, Mitsuki felt odd without her here. Feeling a little odd today as well, her head throb of a headache since that morning. Waking up even later than usually was not normal.

"Morning Mitsuki." Takuto answer back. Noticing again the key chain of the rabbit and dog. "Where did you get them? I have one that looks like it's handmade. But it's a cat." Takuto asks. Mitsuki looked at the cat key chain. The very one she made for Meroko and Takuto at first. She made one for Izumi later on.

"I made them." Mitsuki answer him.

"Does it have anything to do what I don't remember?" Takuto ask. He's been studying her. Even if the girl look like 'that' girl he had in the 'dreams'

"Like I said. I won't be helping you for that." Mitsuki said. She did wanted to help but what was the point of loving someone if they don't even remember that they love them.

"Mitsuki. I've been wondering why you won't tell him?." Meroko ask. Mitsuki look at the angels.

"It's because I want him to find out. Not me, if I do that there's no point of him remembering me. I be just a other girl to him." Mitsuki responded. Meroko didn't understand that. If Izumi had forgotten about her, she would try to do anything for him to remember her. Mitsuki smile at Meroko. Mitsuki knew Meroko wouldn't understand.

Looking at Takuto, Mitsuki really wanted him to remember. Biting her lip, she place a mark. _If he doesn't remember in a year and a half, I will give on him. I hope....._ Mitsuki thought(don't worry...happy ending still) Getting up she got a cup of water. Placing her hand on her forehead to see it was burning. Ignoring it, pushing it back in head saying it was in imagination.

"What's wrong Mitsuki?" Takuto ask once he notice how pale she looked. "Are you sick? If you are you should be at home resting."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from just waking up." Mitsuki lied. Even so, she wouldn't go back home no matter what. Tonight is the night of the live concert. She has to put in her best effort despite of her fever. Takuto looked at Mitsuki with care in his eyes. Letting out a heavy sigh he just played along with her.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Mitsuki. You will be entering first on this side instead of that side." The director said. "Takuto will follow you after the second song. The order is Eternal Snow, then Myself with Takuto." He explain. Mitsuki nodded understanding everything. Yet it felt like she can't process what was going on. Only slowly. It took Masami a few seconds to get her attention. Unlike her, Mitsuki usually respond on the first call. With a wave of a hand, the sound check began.

Five, four, three, two....Mitsuki ran onto the stage toward the screaming crowd. Wanting to pull her hands to her ears to hid the sound, but went against it. Forcing a smile, she wanted for the cheering to stop. Even so, they soon die down.

"How are is everyone tonight? I'm happy to see with Route:L singer Kira Takuto." Mitsuki began. The crowd chair the responds. "Well, great." Mitsuki laugh. "Okay, lets start the concert." With a gust of wind, her hair sway above her as the music started.

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Mitsuki smile to herself. Yes this song does make sense with Eichi and Takuto. Singing with all her heart she started to move around the stage. Without care, she started to sing with more emotion. Wanting her song to reach out to everyone in front of her. Masami, Meroko, Izumi, her fans, the directors, Eichi...and Takuto.

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Suddenly she felt like she was drained of strength. Holding onto it, not wanting to faint. Looking toward her fans to see some of them singing along. Smiling more, the song ended as the lights faded. They slowly dim back. The crowd cheer for the performance.

"Thank you. Now for Route:L Kira Takuto." Mitsuki shouted into the mic. Takuto walk onto the stage as the girls cheer for him. "How are you Takuto? This is one of your first live concert every since you woken up correct?" Takuto nodded.

"But this will be your first concert duet as well. Why don't we cut to the chase and sing Myself?" Takuto smile at the crowd. Mitsuki nodded. Takuto walk over to her and move the mic away. "Are you okay? You look really sick and tired. Why don't we have a rest after this?" He lower his voice. Mitsuki looked into Takuto's blue eyes. Looking away she remember the day she last saw them before he forgotten about her.

"I'm fine." Mitsuki responded. "Don't worry about me." Mitsuki looked at him sadly. "Until you remember those times." Mitsuki wonder why she made these songs in the first place. Knowing it was to reach Eichi, she didn't know what to do with them now. But show them to the world her songs.

doushite doushite suki nan darou  
konna ni namida afureteru

Mitsuki looked over to Takuto. They never did rehearse properly. Fooling around, having fun till they had to start the song over again. Stepping forward toward the middle in the front.

ano koro wa ushinau mono ga

oosugite nani mo utaenakatta

Without a second thought Takuto came in with Mitsuki. The same verse they always stop at.

sukoshi hanareta basho

soko ga watashi no ibasho datta

Both of them looked at each other. Stepping toward each other than back.

kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa o mitsuketa  
futari niteru no kana fuu

Looking out to the side, their arm reach out to each other. Mitsuki looked down as the lights shone on Takuto.

kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

Mitsuki looked up again as the light shone on her. Tears could be seen. Some wonder if it was real or fake. But even so they loved it. Picking up her mic as well, the duet started again. Takuto's deep voice went hand to hand with Mitsuki's voice.

doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yoima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Closing her eyes, she open to see Takuto was smiling. He was having fun, like how they were in rehearsal.

naki nagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute

Takuto took the rest as Mitsuki drew back into the shadows again. Looking at Takuto, wondering this is how he see's her when she was singing back then. Singing and far away from reach. The duet was beautiful. Both of them can see that. But both of them are wondering is this how they both are. Mitsuki knew the answer, but kept quiet as they switch off. Coming to the last line, Mitsuki cut off as Takuto began. Takuto looked at Mitsuki. This was a duet line. Yet she wasn't singing.

doushite kimi wo suki ni nattan darou  
kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

Before Takuto knew what was happening after the song, Mitsuki fell down. Her face was red. Breathing heavily. "Mitsuki!!" Takuto ran over to Mitsuki. She was unconscious. Moving his hand to touch her forehead, before he touched it, he knew she had a fever. Picking her up, he nodded off the Madoka. She was a surprise guest star.

"Madoka..." Madoka looked at Takuto then to Mitsuki.

"Man this girl cause so much trouble." Madoka sigh. Looking at Takuto again she walk onto the stage. _____________________________________________________________________________

Takuto place her onto the couch. Mitsuki was sleeping soundly even though she had a fever. Letting go of her arm, she reach out. Her face show fear, fear of letting go of him. Takuto sigh. Picking her up again, he carry her to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, he grab some medicine. Helping her to eat the medicine, Mitsuki didn't seem to notice anything.

"Hey Mitsuki." Meroko shouted into her ears. Izumi tug Meroko. Looking at Izumi he shook his head.

"Let her sleep. She needs rest." Izumi explain. Meroko sigh. Fading up into the roof. Izumi followed.

Takuto sat down onto the couch. Looking at Mitsuki she was like a little kid. She wouldn't let go no matter what. Even trying to let go of her, she grasp it without thinking. Takuto check her fever again to see it was the same still. He knew something was wrong with her yet he didn't stop her from doing this. His eyes widen when he realize that he was actually worry of her. Sure he was worry that she will be sick but not as worry as someone truly cares for her.

"Mitsuki." Takuto call out to her. Mitsuki didn't seem to respond to him. Takuto place his hand onto her. Somehow he felt like he could be with her forever. His heart pound whenever he see's her. Could it be that he loved her and forgotten? Shaking that thought away he laugh. He was getting the reality and dream world messed up. Freezing in his tract, it could be possible though. There was on way to find out. Get it through Mitsuki.

______________________________________________________________________________

the longest chapter I have written ever in all my fanfictions. I just kept on typing -.-...this could've been two chapters o.o??

Anyways off topic thing

I LOVE THIS NEW anime that I found a few weeks before my b-day(which was in April) and I love it...it's 07-Ghost...Read the manga and watch the anime plz..and tell me what you think in the next chapter review ^^

PLZ review....review review review review plz plz plz plz plz

_**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!**_

Also can you give me some tips of what I should do with how I should do it

**1-**should I do a three(or so) month(maybe a year now to think of it.....but I think that's too long) skip after this-might make this fanfiction shorter but I doubt it

**2-**Takuto leaves and don't talk to mitsuki for a while

**3-** Mitsuki leaves Takuto and go on a journey as a singer around the world(-.-''' very bad idea but it's one of them)

**4-**None of the above and an idea from you with your permission to you it

just give me one or two(more would be great but I'm thankful for all the reviews ppl give me still) on this...since I want to know how the story would be going. I'm on a road block right now. -.-'''''

Preview-------------------------------------------------the three ideas up there will change it a little. The first choice will have this in the chapter(not word to word)

Takuto pin Mitsuki down.

"Tell me. Why won't you tell me? It is something bad? Is it important to you only?" Takuto asked. Mitsuki sigh. Impatient as ever.

"It's important to me that you learn it yourself." Mitsuki answer. Looking at Izumi and Meroko they nodded. "The time I spent together with you were fun. Not just know but before as well. But I don't think it's would be in your real body. That is your hint. I give you a year. If you don't answer me than, I would give up on you."

"Huh? Give up on me?" Takuto ask not understanding the clue. Mitsuki smile.

"Once you remember, you will understand." Mitsuki left the room to go back onto the stage.

"Wait your fever." Mitsuki smiled

"Thank you for taking care of me."

______________________________________________________________________________

thks again and plz help me choose from the idea above !

Also I have exams coming up so I might be late. Also I have a anime convention I'm going to...so.....well it's a three day so you won't be hearing me probably in....well I have three weeks to finals....so I might type a chapter (if you place a review on the ideas) before review(after next week) of finals..........URGG I got to study TT^TT i don't remember anything of history and science of the beginning of the year....


	5. Chapter 5

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

**plz review on this:**

also this is from the manga mostly as well

right now, I'm just typing it as ideas pop in my head. Idk the ending yet. I know a general idea but it's going to be rough.....opening for this chapter is rough as well

Chapter 5

The turn out of the promise

Waking Mitsuki up, he pin her down to the bed.

"What are you doing Takuto?" Mitsuki ask calmly. Looking at the Izumi and Meroko they floated over to her.

"Tell me. Why won't you tell me? It is something bad? Is it important to you only?" Takuto asked. Mitsuki sigh. Impatient as ever.

"It's important to me that you learn it yourself." Mitsuki answer. Looking at Izumi and Meroko they nodded. "The time I spent together with you were fun. Not just know but before as well. But I don't think it's would be in your real body. That is your hint. I give you a year. If you don't answer me than, I would give up on you."

"Huh? Give up on me?" Takuto ask not understanding the clue. Mitsuki smile.

"Once you remember, you will understand." Mitsuki left the room to go back onto the stage.

Takuto watch her leave the room. "Come on Takuto. It's still our turn to sing. I think it's your song up next." Mitsuki change the subject. Walking out, Takuto narrow his eyes. He wanted answers but it seems he won't be getting any. Following her out, everyone looked at him. Masami ran up to him.

"How is she? She just walk back on like there was nothing wrong." Masami ask. Her manger looked worry.

"She has a fever but I think it's better. It's best if she didn't go on that stage again with those lights." Takuto responded. He couldn't lie to them if he knew what's was best. "I try to do my solo song first before she has to sing again. I don't think her singing would be at the best either."

"I know. She was looked fine yesterday." Masami sigh. Going after Mitsuki she explain the situation. Mitsuki just cut her off. Her eyes were determined to do her best even in her state right now. Running onto the stage Takuto try to run after her to stop. But didn't make it before she enter the stage.

"I'm back. Sorry about before. I was a little tired since I was so excited to be here." Mitsuki lied. She didn't want to worry her fans. "Let see what is the next song after Madoka. That was our special guest performer. Please support her as well." Mitsuki shouted. Coughing a little she smile at the crowd. "Right now, our special guest Kira Takuto will be singing his song." Running off stage Takuto past her.

"Mitsuki. I will remember everything about you within that year. So don't worry about anything." Takuto promise her. Mitsuki smile.

"I'll be waiting then Takuto." Mitsuki walk away. Tonight was the start of the count down. Hoping for the best turnout she smile to herself. A year isn't long, but now it seem to be a long time.

_______________________________a year later______________________________________

Takuto threw a piece of paper into the recycle bin. It's been a year and he only remember most of it. But the most important piece remain locked. Deep down he realize he might've loved her before. Closing his eyes he rewind everything. Back to the time he first saw Mitsuki. Naming her, he meet her at the orphanage. Dying from falling off the bridge. After all that, he change into a shinagami. Then meet Mitsuki again. Everything about before she change her name. The ending was blurry. The date after Hikari in his shinagami state that is. Looking at the key chain he remember that Mitsuki left for a trip in America. Reading the letter again he sigh.

Dear Takuto,

I'm in America now. I wonder if this would get to you within a week. I hope you can call me within the time limit we promise at that concert we had. If you remember please call me at this number &&&-&&&-&&&&.(I can't give out a real number). If you don't remember, I'm giving up on you as well. Don't worry. I'll move on.

From

Mitsuki in America

Throwing it into the recycle bin as well, it was annoying him that he couldn't figure it out. Falling down onto his bed he looked up at the ceiling. All of the sudden they came to him. Sitting up he grab his phone and the paper. Dialing the number quickly it was sent to voice mail.

"Mitsuki. If you get this call me back. I remember. I remember everything." Takuto quickly said. Ending the call he bit his lip. How can he be so dumb? Forgetting the girl he love. Even when she was giving him a lot of hits already. Give up on him? Grasping onto the phone, he lay back down on the phone. Waiting for Mitsuki to call back. Hoping he isn't to late for her.

______________________________________________________________________________

Mitsuki looked at her phone. Taking in the time difference, Takuto had a whole day left for the promise. Placing her phone away she didn't want to give up on him. The past year she has been trying to figure it out even if it was not worth it. Each time she tried she almost cried. Not wanting to go through the feeling of giving up on him she held onto him. Knowing well that it will be like Eichi. Still loving him and Takuto. She didn't want to do that anymore. In the letter she sent him had some lies in there. She will be staying here to do a job. The job require her to stay here till it was done. She had to sing for a movie shoot. Sighing she hated to be here. Far away from home. But this would help her so her voice can reach out to America too.

"Miss Koyama. Please come over here." The director shouted. Mitsuki nodded. Her translator explain what was going on. Nodding Mitsuki walk over. "Please sing your song Eternal Snow. I know it's an old song for you but please take it as a new song here." Mitsuki nodded. Looking at her manger, Masami give her the v sign.

"Okay director. I try my best." Mitsuki said in English. "What do I do?"

"Just stand there. As you sing the actors will come in and talk." The director said. Mitsuki nodded. "Also be careful with that dress. It rips easily." Opening her mouth to sing, no music went on. Wondering why she stopped. "You will be singing without the music. Don't worry we will be doing that later."

Nodding she began to sing again. Closing her eyes, her arms move freely. She felt like she was singing for fun with her friends at school. Liking the feeling she sang more strongly. "Okay. Cut. That's the ending of the movie." Mitsuki laugh to herself. Of course she would be appearing at the end of the movie. They will be using bits of her song in the movie but she didn't need to sing in it since they had a cd.

"Mitsuki." Masami shouted. "Great job. In a few months you probably have a lot of fans here. Mitsuki smiled. All of the sudden she felt like she was getting out of Takuto's reach. Ignoring that feeling she hugged Masami.

"I can't believe this would be my first movie that I'll be singing in America. In the past I never had to sing in a screen before. I should've told Takuto that." Mitsuki wonder. Looking at Izumi and Meroko she gave them a V sign. Returning the same sign they look at each other with worry

"Izumi. She's really giving up on Takuto at this rate. She's going out of his reach as well." Meroko said. Izumi nodded.

"Mi-ki and Ta-kun(I think that's the nickname Izumi gave him -.-) relationship is getting rocky. I wonder how it will turn out?" Izumi wonder. Meroko look away from Izuim to Mitsuki. She was talking to the actors.

"Izumi......" Meroko said. Looking away she disappear. Izumi sigh. He can't do anything if Mitsuki is unconsciously giving up on him. Even so he doesn't want them to separate. This is one of the hardships they must fast in order to be together. If they don't' fight for each other, then it's not worth it for anything of them. Mitsuki clench her fist. The future seem to be dark and straying off her path. Looking down to the ground, she felt for the first time in ages, alone. Even with everyone with her, without Takuto she was alone.

______________________________________________________________________________

I kind of stray off the main point of the story here. Sorry. I tried my best. In the end it seem Mitsuki didn't get the voice mail- why am I telling you this? Idk y lol. The road block I was in turn into a bigger road block.

Urgggggg.....man I really need to study for finals. The past day I haven't study at all..lol(wait that was suppose to a joking matter) TT^TT...I'm going To fail!!! ahhhh!!! man....

I mange to upload another chapter but the next one might take me a while(even though this one didn't and I said it might will.....oh well) I try to upload it before this Friday. Other than that I have two weeks before finals.

PLZ REVIEW....also if you do review can you tell me some ideas you have...any idea would be great....idk what is going to happen next...idk what to write.....TT^TT Plz REVIEW and tell me

Preview(idk what's going to happen so I just type on for you...might be in later chapters)

Mitsuki place the cup down. Laughing everything was the opposite way she saw it before. Her music had change as well. Living in America she learn English as well. Most of her friends were in Japan. She still talked to her friends from that school and of course Madoka. Takuto, well she haven't talked to him ever since that night.

______________________________________________________________________________

with that review I can see this fanfiction going about 10 or so chapters..........


	6. Chapter 6: a promise unanswered

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

**plz review on this:**

also this is from the manga mostly as well

wow, almost been three( I think) weeks. Wow, thks to finals I couldn't updated during those time. I found a good anime to watch as well

D-gray man. I was meaning to watch it and I'm glad I did ^^ man I love that show.

Anime convention was awesome.

Chapter 6

A promise unanswered

Clicking her pen on and off, the fourteen year old sigh. Six months now(making it a hour and half) in America. Looking outside her window, the LA lights was something she couldn't get use to. It was almost the same for Tokyo but none of her friends were here. She moved here after she made a debut here as well. Going back and forth for both.

"Mitsuki." Izumi started. Mitsuki looked up to the angle. Her heart had grown cold. Grasping the pen she got up. Placing it down she pull her brown hair back. The heat was getting to her too. She needed to head back to Japan soon too. After all this, she was getting a month break from her job. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I can't wait!" Meroko cheered. Looking at them she smiled. Mitsuki smiled at them.

"Me too. I get to see Grandma again." Mitsuki said cheerfully. I hope she listen to my new songs. Same with Madoka." Humming she pull the bag out of her new small home. Putting the key in her pocket. Everything had change from six months ago. She had fully given up on him. Caring less she will relax on this vacation home. No. Matter. What. Happens.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mitsuki." Madoka shouted. Mitsuki smiled. "How was it there at America? I saw the movie you were in. I thought you were suppose to be a small part." Madoka ask.

"I was. When they saw me singing live they wanted to put my singing as part of the plot." Mitsuki explain. "So there it is."

"Must be bothersome." Mitsuki nodded. "Causing you to move there for six months. Are you living there for the rest of your life or here?" Mitsuki looked away. She doesn't know the answer. She doesn't want to. But being near Takuto isn't want is best for her. She doesn't want to be near him.

"I don't know Madoka. I want to see if I can start a big hit like Japan in America. I want everyone to listen to my music and love it." Humming to her new song, Madoka look at Mitsuki.

"Your music had change as well. I don't know anything about it but it seems different. You were trying to say something back than but now, it's nothing." Madoka explain. Mitsuki turn around on her heel.

"That's because he's not in my world anymore." Mitsuki explain. Walking out of the air port leaving Madoka in confusion. Walking up the familiar streets, glad no one was crowding around her. No body guard was here for her. Of course no one would notice her after six months. Pulling her now shoulder length hair away from her face. "I'm home." She shouted. Realizing that wasn't the best choice.

"That wasn't the best choice ne Mitsuki." Meroko commented on her. Mitsuki sigh. That was true. Now people might know she is. Looking around people's eyes sparkle. "Mitsuki run." Pushing her away, Mitsuki started to run. Turning the corner she place a hat on. She tuck her blond hair under the hat. Looking around, she climb up the latter. "Why are you doing this?"

"If I go out of the way I came in, they will know who I am. So I can't do that. I must do this. Anyways it would be much more fun." Mitsuki reply. Izumi sigh. Picking her up, they floated up into the sky.

"Mi-ki, you have to be at your grandmother's in a few minutes than get to the company office. So let's hurry." Izumi explain. Looking down, the Earth seem so far away. Nodding, they floated off. "Meroko let's go." In a few minutes they landed to her house. Opening the door, she walk around the familiar house.

"Grandma." Mitsuki shouted. Walking in, her grandma was sitting eating lunch. Walking in she bow.

"Welcome home Mitsuki." Mitsuki smile and nodded. Even though she was home, nothing felt right. "Did you get the call before you left America?" Mitsuki looked up confused. "Takuto called you. You seem to have taken a liking to him."

"Not really." Mitsuki reply . Sitting down, she place her bags down. "I haven't talked to him since six months ago. I have no reason to for now." Mitsuki explain. Looking down, she sigh. This isn't working out. She isn't good at lying. Getting up she pull the hat off. Piss, she got up and walk to her room.

"Mitsuki. Why don't we go to the studio? I bet we meet some of your old friends. You seem so lonely." Meroko calmly explain. Looking at Mitsuki who was beside her table. "Ne Mitsuki."

"I don't want to Meroko. I don't want to meet anyone right now. Plus I need to make a new song after six months in America. I want a Japanese song."

"Mi-ki. Let's stay here and not go back to America." Izumi explain. Mitsuki look at Izumi with confusion. "I think that's what is best for you. Going back in America and Japan is confusing you. You seem really lost. Why don't you solve that 'problem' first?" Mitsuki narrow her eyes. Annoy she ignore him.

"I don't want too." Mitsuki said below her breath. Not loud enough to be heard by Meroko or Izumi. "If I do that, I might find something I don't want to know." Looking back at those two, her eyes shown sadness. Not the bright ones everyone know.

"Mitsuki. Takuto is here." Tanaka shouted. "Why don't you come out?" Mitsuki jolt up. He was the last person she wanted to see on the first day back. Getting up, regardless of how sleepy she was, open the window and climb out.

"Mitsuki why are you running away?" Takuto ask. Mitsuki look at Takuto and laugh nervously. His hair was slightly longer compare to the short hair. He was wearing jeans and a plan t-shirt. "So, did you get the phone call?" Flinching this was the second time she heard about 'the phone call' she never heard.

"I guess not since I don't know what you're talking about." Mitsuki explain. "You did know about the time limit was up six months ago." Her shaking hands clench against her skirt. "So how are you? You seem to be....in good condition." Takuto cock his head. Starting to laugh, Mitsuki blush. "Why are you laughing?" Izumi and Meroko look at each other not understanding either.

"Because your acting like that. Like we're people who haven't meet over eight years. It's only been six months. It hasn't been that long has it?" Mitsuki looked away. Her heart was pounding again. Squeezing her hand again, she wanted it to stop. She won't go back to him. "Mitsuki?"

"Just stop it." She rant. "I don't want to hear anything else. I don't want false hope." Falling to her knee's she cover her ears with her hand. Getting up again, she jump out of the window and ran.

"Mi-ki. Wait." Izumi shouted. "You're just confused Mi-ki....Meroko stay here with Takuto."

"Izumi! Wait!" Looking at Takuto, his head was down, like a guy who was just rejected. "Moe!" Sitting down she sigh. "Takuto why can't you get to he point." _Wait can't I talk to him. If I change into my rabbit form? Yes I can! _Changing, a pink poof was in front of Takuto.

"What?!"

"Takuto!!!" Meroko hugged Takuto, in a state of confusion.

"Meroko?" Takuto stated.

"You remember me!? Do you remember Mitsuki?" Takuto looked away. He remember her name in his dreams but not her face clearly. But Mitsuki does look like her exactly. "Why don't you explain it to me? But I can't tell you anything since it's Mitsuki's wish." Nodding he started off from the beginning.

_____________________________________________________________________________

sorry for the suxy chapter. I don't know what to write...plz help me give some idea's. I have a general idea but they don't seem to work.

Thks you for waiting for me to update and reviewing (bows)

the past few weeks was in bomb shell waiting for it to be over lol

Preview:

"Ne, Izumi. Do you think I should give up on Takuto? I don't want to have the false hope I had with Eichi. I just want to sing for fun like back than. But now I can't because of Takuto." mitsuki sigh. Sitting down on the alley. Izumi sigh.

"If that's what you think is best? I can't decide that for you. But going back to America might make things worse. Why don't you stay here till you fix it? If you want to forget him go back to America. If not stay here. But to me you still want to give him a shoot." Izumi smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: reawaken

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

**plz review on this:**

also this is from the manga mostly as well

this is getting hard to write. TT^TT idk what to write and I don't want it to be too bad since I want it to be interesting. MOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

I have one idea but that's for the ending

plz help give me some ideas. I don't know what to write and I don't want to place it on hold o.o..... T^T.

Chapter 7-

"Meroko. Izumi. Please leave." Mitsuki sighed. "I want to be alone." Sitting against the wall she didn't look at them. Looking outside her eyes were dead. Without emotion's.

"Mitsuki. What are you going to do about Takuto? Hearing his story and all. At the end, he tried his best." Meroko explain. "Ne, Mitsuki."

"I don't know. Waking up, remembering everything but me. Only my name and a unclear visual of my face." Mitsuki explain. Meroko shook her head and left the room to the roof. "Ne, Izumi. Do you think I should give up on Takuto? I don't want to have the false hope I had with Eichi. I just want to sing for fun like back than. But now I can't because of Takuto." Mitsuki sigh. Izumi sigh.

"If that's what you think is best? I can't decide that for you. But going back to America might make things worse. Why don't you stay here till you fix it? If you want to forget him go back to America. If not stay here. But to me you still want to give him a shot." Izumi smiled. Mitsuki looked at Izumi. Whipping her teary eyes away she got up.

"Maybe." Mitsuki mumbled. "I guess I get back to work."

______________________________________________________________________________

Takuto sigh. Nana was outside waiting for him. _Doesn't she have her own schedule to deal with? _Turning to face the mic again he began to sing. The directors nodded. Looking at them again, Nana was laughing. Grasping the headset, he looked away. The world wasn't stopping for anything it seems. Mitsuki isn't talking to him. Can't even figure out their past relationship.

"Takuto. Stop right there." The director told him. "We're finish here. Be back here at eight am tomorrow. Solve that problem of yours as well." Takuto sigh.

"I can keep going. Let me finish this song." Takuto resisted

"Nana will do her recording instead. Just get some rest." The director explain. Clenching his hands into fist. His heart throb of pain. Biting his lip he ignored it. "If you don't go home now we will cut that song out. Nana talk to your cousin."

"Takuto. Just go home. I want to do my recording. I think that's better for you as well. I don't know what's going on with who ever it is but clear your head." Nana explain. "Or is it a love problem? I never thought Takuto would have any trouble."

"Be quiet. Huh?" The area around him shook. The walls crumbled down. Looking around, Nana and everyone else was frozen. "What the hell?" The reality was crushing down. "How can reality be crush? It's not like a television show or a movie." Turning black he sigh. Nothing was making sense. Yet why isn't he freaking out. Flinching of the realization he wondered why isn't he. —Beep. Beep. Beep.— A soft beeping sound was heard. Blinking a few times the black faded into a hospital room. Struggling to get up, his eyes widen.

"Don't force yourself up. Right now you can't move. It seems you woken up as fast as we thought." The doctor explain. "When you woken up it seems you fell back into coma for some reason." Takuto follow the doctor around the room. "You have to learn to use your arms and legs again. They weren't used for a longer period of time than the last time you had fallen into coma." Takuto nodded. "It seem you were having a good dream till the last few days." Takuto open his mouth to speak but nothing came out only a soft squeak.

"Is that so?" Takuto managed only. Closing his eyes he sigh. Meaning everything for the day he woken up was all a dream. About that girl, becoming a singer again. Mitsuki going to America giving him a year to all this. All of it was a dream.

(Let me explain if this is confusing. It was a confusing to me as well and I'm the writer. This is a different course of time. From the time Takuto woke up again he fall back into coma. All that has happen has never happen in the outside world. Only in Takuto's mind. For example. Mitsuki going to America and leaving him. Mitsuki may had gone to America but may not had stay there. Of course Mitsuki never met Takuto again. Only in his dreams)

______________________________________________________________________________

"Mitsuki. Your turn to go on stage." Meroko shouted. Mitsuki looked at Izumi and Meroko. Pulling her brown hair back she got up.

"Yeah." She smile that bright everlasting smile. "Let's go." _A year and a half or so past by now. I wonder when I will be able to reach Takuto. _Mitsuki wondered. Walking onto the stage everything was as normal as she always sang for everyone. Reaching her hands out, her fans cheer for her. Closing her eyes the lights dim as the new song started.

______________________________________________________________________________

this is getting confusing even for me. Tell me what you think of this confusing twisting plot. Lol. I seriously need to plan out the rest of the story but it's going to end soon b/c I don't want it to drag on anymore.

No preview b/c I don't even know how it's going to go next.

Sorry for the very short chapter. And late update. But this is really troubling me

plz review. I try to straighten out the plot. Lol


	8. Chapter 8: A step closer

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

**plz review on this:**

also this is from the manga mostly as well

so for the delay. I will be typing a short chapter. Yes I know the last few ones are short too. But I don't want the fanfiction to end quickly. I'm pulling my hair out for this fanfiction to be good but in the end it's kind of sad. I should plan things out more often. URRGGGG.

let see a year and half is left. Yup. I will do time skipping. Yup. Since in the manga, Takuto still needs learn to move around properly being that long with out moving his body.

Chapter 8

_Six months has pass and I still need to train my body. I really want to figure out why I must train my body each day like this. I have other things to do. And talking to Mitsuki is one of them. I haven't seen her in the past two years. But my dreams for six months shows me how is she doing but it's all a dream only._ Takuto thought. Moving his arm up and down he place the weight down onto the floor.

"Okay Takuto you can leave now? Do you need anything else?" The nurse asked. Takuto looked up and shook his head. Pulling his jacket on, he grab his guitar. Walking out of the hospital like usual he walk around town. Lost in his thoughts about what happen he didn't pay attention to the people around him.

"Stupid Meroko. Why do you have to wake up so late? I was going to leave you today but I will feel bad for you. I can't be late for the interview." Mitsuki complain. "Izumi wake up Meroko next time." Pulling her hair out of her face, she turn to corner of the building. "This always happen to me."

"Look it's Mitsuki." A girl pointed out. Mitsuki stopped and turn around to see who pointed her out.

"Mitsuki. Keep running. If you get caught up in the crowd, you won't be able to get through." Meroko shouted. Pushing her ahead, Mitsuki began to ran again. Pulling her cell phone out, she dialed Masami's number. "What are you doing!?" Meroko shouted. Pulling Izumi down, her eyes narrow. "Help me push Mitsuki. Look at the people behind her." Izumi sigh. This wasn't his problem but in the end it was.

"We're taking a short cut!" Mitsuki decided. Going into the alley way, she ran around the corner. Bumping into someone in the corner she fell to the ground. Without hesitation she stood up again. "Sorry. I'm in the hurry." Takuto looked up to see it was Mitsuki. She was looking around without realizing she had bump into him.

"Hm. Mitsuki?" Takuto asked. Mitsuki didn't bother to look down. Nodding she ran toward the other way.

"I'm sorry again." Mitsuki shouted.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rushing into the building, the people behind her stopped chasing her about a block ago. Her heavy breath slowly return to normal. Remembering the guy she bump into, wondering who he was.

"Mitsuki. Wasn't that Takuto?" Izumi pointed out. Mitsuki laugh. It couldn't be. She would have recognized him easily but she was in rush. So that could be the factor of not seeing him clearly.

"I don't have time to worry about that. I'm already late. Tell me later okay Izumi. Let's go for now." Mitsuki brush the topic off like that. Pushing everything that happen moments ago in the back of her mind. "Come on. The interview won't go on without us." Going up the stairs, Masami was standing at the door way worried. Pacing around the area of the door. "Masami. What's wrong?" Masami looked up. Relief took over her face. Walking over she didn't say a word.

"You're late. Now hurry. They're covering you." Masami pushed her into the studio.

"Thanks for the call. Mitsuki just appeared. Why don't you sit down? We have a few question's for you?" The girl said, her mouth toward the mic and eyes looking at Mitsuki. Mitsuki smiled. "Do you have a lover? Many people are wondering this."

"Um....Can I skip?" Mitsuki smiled answering innocently.

"Mitsuki tell them you have Takuto!" Mitsuki flinch. She couldn't say that. She didn't really have Takuto. Even though they both love each other...................

"Oh. So you do have a lover? If you are skipping the question that is."

"I guess it's a no. I don't have a lover." Mitsuki answer quickly. Frowning, the girl began to talk again.

"Next question......" Zoning out, her mind took in the question's and she answer them. The question had hit her hard. And the bump in with the maybe Takuto. Clenching her fist. Deciding to look for Takuto, other than just waiting. She will find Takuto with all her might. After the interview she walked out. Looking at Masami she walked over to her manger.

"Masami. Can you look for Kira Takuto?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Me is very sleepy. I had issues of not sleeping in the past few nights. So sorry. I wanted this chapter to be really good. But it's ending soon. I will do more time laps later. Idk. This series is going down hile. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

PLZ PLZ Plz Plz Plz review this fanfiction

Preview:

Masami sat down on her chair. Everything she found out about Takuto was kept in secret. A few weeks had past and she only found so little. She went to the hospital that she read regrading where Takuto was in only to find out he checked out. She couldn't find where he lived. Only that he was stilling coming to the hospital to make sure he was okay still.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding him

Plz tell me if you find any mistakes o.o(I know I make a lot of grammar)

ANIME/MANGA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ARINA TANEMURA

**plz review on this:**

also this is from the manga mostly as well

Um. I have no excues for being so late. URG. It was a fun summer. School is starting for me soon. (VERy sad) just bought my Lenalee Lee cosplay from man(88 dollars wow)

Thank you Everlastingangel09 for the idea. I might be using some of it in my story. It's still very edgy. I had to write the ideas down for the ending so yeah. The last chapter is still alittle blurry but right now it's okay ^.^

Thank you for everyone's patience

Chapter 9

Meroko and Izumi stare at each other. It's been a few weeks since they decide to do this. The plan to find Takuto and surprise Mitsuki with it. After all, it's been almost three years without seeing or heard about Takuto. She's been giving it her all but not letting out. Even with boys confusing to her.

"Meroko." Masami calls out to her. Meroko flouted down and changes into her human form. "Meroko, hi. I got more information of Takuto." Meroko let out a smile. Grabbing the folder Masami was holding and skims the information. "He was register in a hospital near here and woken up the time Takuto left us. But fall back into a coma after he woke up again." Clenching her hands, she looks at the time.

"I need to go. Remember don't tell Mitsuki about this. Okay." Izumi and Meroko nodded. "Are you coming?"

"No. We are going to visit Takuto." Izumi explain. Masami nodded. Waving her hand, she ran toward her car.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Takuto steps out of the hospital. It has been a few months here already. His memory had come back as well. Looking at the poster of Mitsuki he frown. He can't talk to her since it was hard to get to her. They won't believe him saying he's her lover since most boys would dream of it. Walking back him, a girl with long pink hair got his eye. She was carrying a dog stuff animal. Her mouth was moving and the stuff animal was talking back. Blinking a few times, the girl turns to face him. A smile crept onto her face . "Meroko......." Her name slips out of his lips.

"Takuto." Meroko starts to run toward him. Her long hair follows her as she tackles him to the ground. "Takuto I missed you. How are you? Are you eating well? Mitsuki would be so happy to see you are here in front of us." Meroko ranted on.

"Meroko. How did you find me?" Takuto mumbles out. "Can you get off me as well?" Meroko got off him and pulled him toward a sitting area.

"It took along to find you Takuto. But Masami looks at where you were place in the hospital. Mitsuki doesn't know what are we doing yet. So don't tell her. You won't be able to see her just yet either." Meroko explains.

"Can you explain what happen so I can know as well?" Takuto ask. Meroko nodded. It surprise him that they were able to talk as of nothing happen.

"Mitsuki was sad that you left but she decided to sing for Eichi and your's sake. She changes her stage name from Full Moon to Mitsuki as well. Working in America for a few months as well. But she didn't want to move there so she came back. She's as popular. She wrote a lot of recent songs as well."

I was switch off like a light

a fighter with no fight

Staring up at the stars

I'd given into the dark.

Burned out like a night.

"Ah. That's Mitsuki's new song." Meroko pointed out. Looking up at the scene, the music video was playing.

Somehow you saw someone worth saving

You pull me back into the light

Now if ever I can rescue you

When you need two arms to fall into

"Hm. I see why she's so popular. I wonder if I can ever sing again." Meroko turns to face Takuto and smile.

"I'm sure you can. It seems your throat is better. You talking louder than a normal volume. Mitsuki can sing in her normal body as well. I don't know how long Izumi and I can stay with her." Takuto looks at Izumi stuff animal form. For some reason it was like his yellow and black outfit. It was lighter. "Did I tell you, and we are call angels now?" Meroko smiles.

"Is that so? What are you planning anyway?" Takuto wonders. Meroko just let out a smile.

"Please continue as you are right now. I tell you when you are able to see her again Takuto." Meroko explains. "So please try not to bump into her since she likes to roam the city a lot." Meroko got up and walked away from Takuto. Izumi waves to him as he plop back down onto her arm.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Mitsuki packs her items back into the bag. Giving a sigh, the day was quiet without Izumi and Meroko with her. Oddly enough they didn't want to go with her today. Leaving the building, she decides to go the beach like usual. Taking the long way home her place her hat and sunglasses on. The day was simple like usual. Her new song was going on sell tomorrow. The promotion video was out already. Looking over to the other side of the street, her eyes widen. The familiar brown hair but it was shorter. He was carrying a guitar as well.

"Takuto." The man didn't flinch. But got up and started to walk away." About to run across the street, a truck stops her. "Takuto!" Mitsuki shouted again. As the truck move out of the sight, the man had disappeared. Giving a sigh, deciding it was in her imaginations. The will to go the beach left her. Pushing her hat up and back down she decide to go back home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Okay the next chapter or the one after is,,,, well the last chapter

the song is rescue you from degrassi movie. SO IT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME

how was it. I wanted this chapter be about Takuto(cheers) so yeah.......I mix the manga and anime together ^.^....

School is starting soon. Urg. I HATE YOU!!!! Why must you start so earlier. Even if we don't have any snow days either. Urg. My school is cheap, heartless and stupid. Well I think some school's are like this as well. I have to get a binder for each class meaning I need to shop. Well** I'm goin' to Zenkaicon as well**. So if you are goin' leave a message for me.

Plz review this chapter. Thank you for all the reivews as well. Can you make the reviews up 15 to 25 or more reviews ^.^. I will be happy if you do.

Previews:

"Okay the plan is here." Masami place the paper onto the table. Takuto scan the plan and sigh. Of course it has to be during that time. It was defiantly a surprise. But they probably needed to practice for it.


End file.
